Not Leaving
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Protective!Class E. Asano has to try to convince the heart of class E to join class A, but Class E isn't going to hand him over. Especially Karma and Kayano.
1. Chapter 1

I just finished reading all of the chapters to Assassination Classroom, and this has been haunting me. So here it is. This fanfiction will have protectiveness and OOCness. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 1

* * *

Gakushū Asano walked down to his father, the Board Chairman's, office. He didn't have any idea as to why he was being called, but if he had to guess, he was going to be lectured over how Class-E was better than him.

"Gakushū," his father started. "I've been trying to find out how to get Class E to fall back to failures, and I think I have come up with a solution."

"Okay..." He still had no idea what his father wanted him to do.

"Nagisa Shiota is the heart of the class." The Chairman continued. "If he was to be removed, Class E would fall back."

"What do you want me to do?" Asano asked.

"Convince Nagisa to join Class A."

"Are you crazy?" Asano was tempted to slam hos hands down on his father's desk, but his father's face kept him from doing that. So he continued. "The entire class is protective of him, even though he can handle himself. Anyway, if they found out, they would kill me." Asaso was fighting to keep his voice calm now.

He could just see the class trying to kill him. Especially Karma and Kayano. Those two seemed to always be with Nagisa.

"Well," his father leaned back. "I could transfer you to class E."

"You wouldn't."

"I might."

"..." Asano weighed his options. "I try. But it all depends on Nagisa himself."

"Don't worry, I'll also be trying to convince him to leave,too."

* * *

Nagisa felt chills run up his spine just as class ended. He looked around, but nobody seemed to be talking about him.

"Hey, Nagisa." Karma walked up to him. "You okay?"

"Yes." Nagisa replied smiling, though he had a bad feeling.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long. School. Here's the next chapter! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **BlueSkyBlue** \- He won't...yet.

 **countrylovinfangirl** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Guest** \- Sorry, hope you didn't wait long.

 **catturner7007** \- Thanks!

 **Writer and Reader D** \- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. The length of my chapters will change, but I hope you like this one.

 **henrmic1** \- I hope you didn't wait long.

 **XAltaleX** \- Thanks, I wasn't pressured. I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Silvyavan** \- Thanks! ^-^

 **Crazy. rabbit2** \- Thanks! They will try a lot of ways.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Nagisa had just finished his work, and started to pull out his knife to attack, when Karasuma walked in.

"Nagisa," He looked directly at the blue haired boy. "Will you come with me?"

"Y-yes." Nagisa wasn't sure why he was being called on. He hadn't done anything wrong had he?

He felt everyone staring at him as he left.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Nagisa, the class started talking.

"What could Karasuma sensei want with Nagisa?" Kayano asked.

"I could try and see." Ritsu said. "Does he have his phone with him?"

"I think so." Kayano nodded.

While everyone else was discussing why Karma was thinking.

Nagisa was one of the smartest in the class, and he had gotten better. Maybe... Karma shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. There was no way Nagisa would transfer out of class E. Almost the whole class revolved around him. If he left, chaos would control this class. The Chairman would have a huge problem on his hands. Then again, that could be his plan. Cause class E to go crazy by taking away a valued member. Karma wouldn't even deny it.

When he had learned about the suicide plan that Nagisa had been apart of at the start of the year when he wasn't there, the redhead had almost killed Terasaka. The only things that stopped him were Kayano (who held him back), Koro-sensei (who also restrained him), and Nagisa who convinced him not to kill him.

Even though he agreed to the blue haired boy's request, he still tortured Terasaka.

* * *

"-gh, Karma?" Kayano looked at him.

"What?"

"I said, there's no way we would let Nagisa leave or go to Class A right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

When Karasuma opened the door, Nagisa was surprised to see Chairman Gakuhō Asano sitting in the office.

"Hello, Nagisa." Gakuhō smiled. "How are you?"

"Good..." Nagisa wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm happy to hear that." Was the response. "I would be upset if one of my future students was upset."

"Future...students?"

"Yes. I am thinking of bringing you back to Class A." The board chairman replied.

Nagisa heard a small gasp from his pocket.

"But, why?" Karasuma looked at the chairman. "Nagisa's grades may have gone up, but he can still improve."

Normally, a compliment like that would just be an insult to Nagisa, but right now, it was the only thing keeping Class A safe.

"Hmm, true." Gakuhō agreed. He stood up. "I'll give him two more weeks. Then I'll be back." He walked past the two of them and out the door.

"Thank you, Karasuma sensei." The P.E teacher just nodded.

* * *

The chairman was rather impressed. Nagisa had been able to guess why he was there, and Karasuma had managed to make him wait. Though, the chairman felt there was another reason as to why he had to wait.

Well, my son will be watching him...

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of Not Leaving! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **snowstar1016** \- Hope you didn't wait long!

 **Danny Joey Ketail** \- Okay, hope you like this one.

 **doremishine itsuko** \- Nagisa might...

 **shruthiramsthegre8** \- Right. He might though.

 **catturner7007** \- I'm glad you like it. Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

"What happened, Nagisa?" Kayano asked. As soon as Nagisa had entered the class, everyone focused their attention the heart of the class.

"Um..." The blue haired boy didn't really want to answer in case his classmates decided to take drastic measures. He didn't understand why they were so protective when it came to him.

Ritsu appeared back on her screen. "The chairman wanted Nagisa to go back to Class A."

The temperature of the room dropped, and the bloodlust of every student but Nagisa, who was worried , and Ritsu, who had already known and calmed down, rose to drastic levels.

Karasuma and Irina peeked into the room, sharing worried looks, while Korosensei had hidden himself, fearing for his life.

On the main campus, the students of class A shivered for some reason and Asano specifically felt like someone was planning his early death. The chairman also felt it, but tried to ignore it.

If the students of class E were this protective, he would have to up his game. He decided to call on Nagisa's old friends.

* * *

Sugino, Nagisa, and Karma were walking back from from their classroom in the mountain when Sugino and Karma suddenly turned around and gave a death glare to the two boys who yelped and tried to look brave.

"B-Back off Class E!"

Nobuta Tanaka said. "We're just going talk to Nagisa, so move!"

"Give us one reason to." Karma said in a chillingly calm voice.

"And it better be good." Sugino added, glaring.

"Just move! We're Class A! We rank higher than you!"

Karma moved to punch Tanaka's face, but stopped an inch from his face. "Why don't you leave." Karma said. "I might not stop next time."

With a yell of surprise, the two boys ran off.

"You alright, Nagisa?" Sugino asked.

"Yes." Nagisa answered, a little uncertain.

Karma smiled. "That's good."

* * *

The chairman resisted the urge to yell in frustration.

He had to find a way to seperate Nagisa from his bodyguards.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.

Also, I wanted to know everyone's opinions on this:

Summary: _Nagisa and Karma are demons along with Asano and Ren seperated by humans who found a way to enslave demons. It would be Ren/Asano and Nagisa/Karma and a Demon Au._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next Chapter to Not Leaving! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Writer and Reader D** \- Thanks!

 **Tammy** \- Thanks! I'll be sure to use it. But maybe a little later in the story.

 **Gina-chuu** \- I understand that so much. I'll try to use it.

 **henrmic1** \- Aww, thanks!

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** \- Thanks!

 **shruthiramsthegre8** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Reighn** \- Maybe they will...

 **catturner7007** \- Oh whoops~

 **Autistic-Grizzly** \- He will. Thanks!

 **VioletteWhest** \- Thanks! The chairman will try many ways to get him to leave.

 **poppykiller** \- I think a lot of people do. Although, I'd prefer Nagisa, Itona, or Isogai.

 **Danny Joey Ketail** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

"Nagisa, do you have any plans to kill Korosensei today?" Kayano asked the blue haired male on their way to the classroom.

"I don't." Nagisa replied. "But I think that-"

"Nagisa-kun!" The two E class students turned around to see a black haired girl running up to them smiling. She shoved Kayano out of the way before turning to Nagisa. "How are you?"

"G-good..." Nagisa noticed Kayano's bloodlust rising to dangerous levels. He turned back to the girl. "Who are you?"

"Did you forget Nagi?" The girl asked. "Sakura from the concert club~"

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Nagisa. He smiled nervously.

Kayano's bloodlust hit a new level. She walked foreward and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Um, who are you?" Sakura turned to look at the green haired girl, with no interest in her.

"I'm Kaede Kayano. Nagisa's classmate." Kayano said through a forced smile.

"Oh." Sakura turned back to Nagisa. "So Nagisa, when you come back, will you join the Concert Club again?"

"When?"

"Yeah. You're coming back in two weeks, remember?"

Nagisa was suddenly aware of two more people's bloodlust rising and the click of a gun.

"S-say Sakura," Nagisa said, not wanting to see a murder on the way to class. "Why don't you come back later?"

"Oh sure! Bye Nagi!" Sakura kissed Nagisa's cheek than ran off down the road.

* * *

After she vanished, Yukiko Kanzaki Megu Kataoka, and Rinka Hayami appeared walking down the path to the duo.

"I don't like her." Yukiko said. The other two agreed.

Nagisa noticed something in Rinka's hand.

"Rinka were you going to shoot her?"

"Just a warning shot." Rinka replied. "She wouldn't have been hurt. It still has anti sensei bullets."

"Still..."

"Don't worry about it Nagisa." Kayano smiled. "Come on. Let's get to class!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you liked it! Leave a review on your way out!

By the way, if I did not respond to your review, it was most likely because it had to do with my other fanfiction, Enslaved. Thanks those who supported it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's chapter 5 of Not Leaving! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **countrylovinfangirl** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **meow** \- Thank you!

 **EtherealTulip** \- Class A is actually pretty nice now.

 **Crystal-breezy** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

 **henrmic1** \- Thanks!

 **poppykiller** \- Yep. Two weeks. Class E won't take it well, either.

 **XxxBellaBellaxxX** \- I'm glad you like it. There's another fanfiction that gave this inspiration.

 **Autistic-Grizzly** \- Not really a crush. The chairman is just trying to convince people to get Nagisa to turn his back on Class E.

 **shruthiramsthegre8** \- Thanks.

 **Writer and Reader D** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** \- Thanks!

 **catturner7007** \- Yep, even Rinka.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

After class, Nagisa had gone off to go and meet Sakura though he wasn't sure why. He was also sure he was being followed. Thanks to training with Karasuma-sensei, Nagisa was able to tell when someone was following him.

"Nagisa-kun!" Sakura came running up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Oh, hi, Sakura." Nagisa smiled, feeling guilty that he had thought she was an enemy. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well-"

* * *

While Nagisa meet with Sakura, class E was having a meeting of their own. Karma and Kayano headed it due to their level of protectiveness of the bluehaired assassin.

"So Ritsu," Karma looked at the digital girl. "You're sure it's the chairman doing this right?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yes. He wants to weaken Class E's moral. And getting Nagisa to move to class A is his way of destroying it."

"We can't let him do that!" Sugino shouted standing up. Many nodded with him.

Kayano was silent, before she gasped and started to pale.

"What is it, Kayano?" Rinka asked, before she also froze.

Karma looked at Kayano, wanting her to answer. The green haired girl finally spoke.

"This morning someone from Nagisa's former club came here wanting to talk to him. He couldn't since it was before class, but, he said he'd talk to her after class."

Karma didn't say anything but stood up and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, a massive spike in bloodlust appeared outside of the room.

"We should do someone before he kills that person." Kayano followed him out along with Sugino, Rinka, Itona who carried Ritsu, and the rest of class E.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!

Also, if reviews are the same, I might start grouping them together.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Not Leaving! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **hikora** \- It's kind of obvious who will be attacked by Class E. Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Guest** \- Okay.

 **supereva 01-02** \- The chairman doesn't really know them or their connection to Nagisa, so it would be hard to do that.

 **LizzyWizzie** \- Thanks! You don't sound desperate by the way.

 **yaoijapan24** \- Also what?

 **RedSS** \- That might be scary.

 **Samijackson** \- Thanks I'm glad you like it, too.

 **Golden Mystery** \- Thanks! Sorry they're short.

 **poppykiller** \- Along with the rest of Class E.

 **Silver Celestia** \- Hope you like this chapter!

 **meow** \- Reading this makes her less sympathetic.

 **Autistic-Grizzly** \- The chairman has done lower things. Like creating the E Class.

 **Writer and Reader D** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Sakura?" Nagisa asked, looking around the empty club room. He hadn't been here since he gone to class E, but he found he didn't really miss it. He had been sad when he left, but no one acknowledged him. Not even Sakura.

"Well, we miss you." Sakura said. "We want you to join again."

"Even though you said that you were happy I was leaving?"

"What? No I never said that!" Sakura exclaimed. "It was sad to see you go."

"Then why did-"

"Nagisa! I said that the club misses you. Accept that!" Sakura shouted.

"Now I get it."

* * *

"So Karma where do you think Nagisa went?" Kayano asked.

"I don't know." The redhead looked over his shoulder. "Ritsu, can you find Nagisa?"

The A.I. thought about it before nodding and searching.

"He's at the music club room."

"On the Campus?" Sugino asked.

"No. It's off campus."Ritsu answered. "So we can get him."

"Alright."

* * *

"Sakura-" Nagisa started backing up.

"Class E is going to be crushed into the ground again!" The girl started shouting. "That trash will be gone, and you'll help us!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Not Leaving! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

xXBlackAndGoldKitsuneXx- This one won't. This is more of a family protectiveness.

TheDancingMelon- Thanks!

Anonymous Person- The first person who doesn't want Sakura to die. Don't worry no one dies.

Silentium- I can do 1 and 2. This isn't a romance one, so I'm glad you're not making me do number 3.

thecatleader- I guess it depends on your definition of hilarious.

Haku Katsuki- Sorry. Sakura might be half of that, but she won't be a good for nothing.

Yakutsu Zaishiro- Yep. Sorry for making you wait long.

Squishy4953- Thanks! Is this long?

Madamoiselle Nana- Chairman or student?

Juh2002- Third person to ask that. Sakura is really hated. I feel kind of bad about that.

MissIvoryStone- You're old school was like this? I'm sorry about that.

hikora- That is true. Everyone's a little harsh on Sakura. She will be scared and possibly traumatized about the incident.

GodofGreed- It did make sense to me, but it seems a little harsh. Everyone that wasn't in class E had that mentality for awhile. So wishing her to die is a little harsh. And Sakura wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the chairman and his son. She was fine with leaving him there.

SSJ Mirai Gohan- She will. Nagisa's a little to nice to hit her.

Autistic-Grizzly- Apparently. Someone sent me a message about it.

Silver Celestia- She'll get both. It won't be pretty though.

meow- That's a little harsh.

catturner7007- Nagisa yess!

Writer and Reader D- Thanks! I can try and make them longer.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

 _Slap_.

Sakura stared in shock while holding her reddening cheek. Nagisa glared at her.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked him.

"You're going to far, Sakura." Nagisa replied coldly. "Class E isn't that bad."

"But what they say at the assemblies about you guys...that's true isn't it?"

Nagisa thought about it. They had said that Class E was violent and judging from their assassination attempts that was right. And they had said there were problems at home. Hiromi flashed in his mind for a quick second.

"Some of it is true." Nagisa said.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "It's your mom isn't it." She looked up at Nagisa. "You know I was more than happy to leave you in Class E. The only reason I did this was because the chairman made me." Nagisa listened as Sakura kept talking. "If the decision was left up to me, I would just leave you alone. But he's bribing me by saying that if I get you back to the main campus instead of Class E, I won't ever go down to that class. My parents jumped on it and here we are now."

"Still doesn't change that you shouted Class E was trash and would be destroyed."

"I know that." Sakura replied. "Why do you think I'm still here? Your classmates are coming here to beat me." She smiled. "I deserve it anyway. And seeing a class like this will be fun."

"Well-"

"Nagisa!" Kayano appeared behind him along with Karma. "We were worried about you. Why did you just run off?"

"Well-"

"It was me." Sakura's voice had changed back to being cold and bratty. "I wanted him out of that crap you call a class. Nagisa's obviously better than all of you, so there's no reason for him to be there with you losers."

Nagisa had noticed the bloodlust increasing in the room on either side of him. Karma's eyes had darkened at every word that Sakura said and Kayano's bloodlust had already reached a high level.

"You..." Karma stepped foreward, but Kayano beat him.

"I don't care if you are in Class A or even related to the Chairman. If you talk about our class like that again or speak like that to Nagisa again, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"But-"

"I don't care about the school rules." Karma walked up calmly. "I got suspended already. Do you think that I care about having to do it again?"

Sakura started shaking. Nagisa suddenly picked a few other bloodlusts outside of the room and a barrel of a gun.

"Alright fine." Sakura replied, even though she was shaking. "I won't bother that one anymore." She pointed to Nagisa.

"You better not." Kayano glared. "Now get out."

Sakura was out of the room.

* * *

The Chairman slammed his fist down on his table. Asano flinched.

"Expel her." Asano stared at his father in shock.

"But you said-"

"I said I wouldn't send her to E Class. And I haven't. Sakura is expelled for failing to get Nagisa to A Class."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Not Leaving! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Baka** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Spectra1564** \- Okay, I hope you like this one.

 **zombiekins5948** \- We will never know what would have happened.

 **Haku Katsuki** \- Yep. The class worse than E Class.

 **Silentium** \- Well, Sakura won't be bothering anyone anymore. But yep, they might. It depends.

 **poppykiller** \- Yes he does. And so does Asano.

 **countrylovinfangirl** \- Thank you!

 **KuroCiel** \- Oh they will.

 **Silver Celestia** \- Maybe her punishment was, but I think Sakura got what was coming to her, too. Thank you.

 **hikora** \- Thanks! Don't worry about it. We have a new target.

 **Yakutsu Zaishiro** \- Sorry for making you wait for so long. Those are good ideas, but I already have an idea for where this story will go.

 **Autistic-Grizzly** \- He can't really be gone. Since this is non-canon, even if he left he would come back. Besides, who else would we have stir up drama?

 **TheDancingMelon** \- It's okay. I just tried to tone down the hate for Sakura not erase it. So many people were wanting her to die a horrific death and suffer, just for repeating what all of the classes but class E think which I think might not have been fair. And not everyone in Class A is like that now. If anything, the principal should be blamed.

 **Writer and Reader D** \- I'm sorry. I hope you like this update.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Nagisa was walking home from the class when he was cornered by some Class A students.

"I bet you're happy aren't you, Class E failure." One sneered at him.

"Happy about what?" Nagisa asked confused. "What happened?"

"Oh you didn't know?" One of the stronger Class A students grabbed Nagisa's collar and lifted him up. "Sakura got expelled from this school because of you."

"She got expelled?!" Nagisa repeated completely in shock. He had never heard of anything like that ever happening before.

"Yeah she did." One boy grabbed Nagisa's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Because you were a selfish brat! Why don't you man up?"

Nagisa stayed silent and jumped back just as a baseball flew and connected with the side of the A Class student's face.

"Ow! What the-" He was cut off again when more baseballs flew at him.

"Let's just get out of here!"

Nagisa stood up shakily as Sugino and Yukiko came running up.

"Dang." Sugino muttered rolling one of his baseballs in his hand. "I thought I hit them."

"Are you alright, Nagisa?" Yukiko asked, checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine." Nagisa said to try and calm his two friends down. Sugino's rage and Yukiko's tending had him feeling a little nervous.

"Okay..." Yukiko replied uncertainly as though she could see Nagisa wasn't completely telling the truth.

"What did they want, Nagisa?" Sugino asked.

"They were mad since Sakura was expelled for-" Nagisa stopped.

"Expelled for what?" Sugino asked, his anger increasing.

"She didn't convince me to go to A Class...so the chairman expelled her."

"That's a little harsh."

"Yes, but she did insult you all before trying to convince me to go. I was going to refuse anyway." Nagisa replied. "I don't know why he would expel her though."

"I don't either." Yukiko said.

The conversation would have continued, but Nagisa's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID.

 _Hiromi Shiota._

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry this one isn't as long, but there was a problem and I lost the original chapter. And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Sorry for making you wait.

 **Coolc341** \- Sadly Hiromi is getting involved. Yay, someone doesn't hate Sakura. Too bad she won't come back. I'm glad you like it.

 **wenkal** \- I am continuing, but the original chapter was lost so I had to re-write what I remembered.

 **AsunaYuki88** \- Thanks! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **poppykiller** \- Hallelujah, it's raining baseballs!

 **Writer and Reader D** \- Thank you so much!

 **hikora** \- He is gonna use her and it's before. Expect lots of screaming.

 **A Little Life** \- Thanks! What do you think is going to happen?

 **Haku Katsuki** \- Oh yeah.

 **Silentium** \- He's not at the house, but he does get mentioned.

 **Yakutsu Zaishiro** \- I hope you didn't wait long. Hiromi will understand, but not for awhile.

 **Autistic-Grizzly** \- Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 9

"I'm home." Nagisa said as he entered his house closing the door behind him.

"Come here, Nagisa." Hiromi said coldly from the other room. She turned to face him as soon as he entered. "Today I got a call from the principal saying that one of your friends had asked you to join Class A. And you refused?"

"I-I didn't refuse completely." Nagisa replied. "She had insulted my friends and-"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE INSULTED THOSE WORTHLESS BRATS IN THE FAILURE CLASS!" Hiromi shouted gripping his hair. "YOU WILL JOIN CLASS A! YOU WILL BRING PRIDE TO THIS FAMILY DO YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU WILL JOIN CLASS A!"

"Okay..." Nagisa said, his voice dropping low in defeat. "I'll ask."

"No." Hiromi smiled and undid his pigtails. "I already told him that you were joining. Tomorrow, you'll be telling those teachers in the bad class that you are moving."

"Tomorrow?" Nagisa repeated in shock.

"Yes tomorrow, Nagisa."

"But-" Hiromi's eyes darkened. "I will. I'll tell them!" Nagisa quickly changed his answer.

"Good."

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Not Leaving. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Frwt** \- I'm sorry. But, I'm glad you still like it.

 **Silentium** \- I can try. They don't realize, but one will catch on quicker than the other.

 **hikora** \- Some fighting and an unexpected ally.

 **PowderBlueFeathers** \- I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Guest** \- Yes they will.

 **Writer and Reader D** \- He has too. Hiromi won't take no for answer.

 **Blackbird66** \- Don't worry, they will. Class E students that is.

 **poppykiller** \- Yep.

 **Yakutsu Zaishiro** \- Why? The five virtuosos haven't done anything.

 **CatLoverx33** \- A lot of people do.

 **Silver Celestia** \- Hiromi will pay, don't worry.

 **Autistic-Grizzly** \- You aren't alone. Nagisa will have some way to escape.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Has anyone seen Nagisa?" Karma asked leaning back in his chair.

"No." Isogai shook his head, looking worried.

"No." Yukiko also shook her head, her light brown eyes looked out the window for any sign of the bluenette.

"Nope. Haven't seen the blue guy." Terasaka leaned back in his chair then fell backwards in shock when he realized that Rinka and Chiba were pointing their guns at him.

"I wish I had." Rinka said not looking away away from Terasaka. Chiba nodded.

"Why are you asking Karma?" Kayano asked. "Has something happened to Nagisa?" The green haired girls eyes darkened. "Do we need to pay someone a visit?"

"No... Not yet at least." Karma answered back. "But isn't Nagisa one of the first one's here to help with assassination attempts on Kororsensei before class begins?"

"About that..." Korosensei slowly slipped into the room. He placed the attendance book down on his table. "Nagisa will no longer be in class E..."

"Then where is he?"

"He's been transferred to Class A."

* * *

Some students in Class D looked out the window when they heard a sudden yell of rage come from the mountains."

* * *

"Nagisa Shiota is part of Class A now." Asano said to his father. "Is that all you needed from me?"

"One more thing." The Chairman stood. "Remember our deal? If you got Nagisa into class A, then it was fine. But if you failed, then you were sent to Class E. I was the one who got that boy into Class A by calling his mother. All you did was get one of my students expelled."

The chairman sat back down in his chair.

"You have one week left before you are transferred out. Make the most of it."

* * *

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here'a the next chapter of Not Leaving! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Taranodongirl1** \- I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you like this chapter!

 **Guest** \- No puppy dog eyes! I can't resist the puppy dog eyes!

 **Anonymous Person** \- That would be a pretty accurate conclusion. Right now Class E isn't focused on revenge, just Nagisa. Though if something was done to Nagisa that pissed them off...

 **Guest** \- But he did leave. He'll be back though. Class E will make sure of that.

 **Silentium** \- That might be a bad idea. Hiromi might not be happy with that, and the principal might just ignore it.

 **karma1369** \- They will. They're also going to have some help.

 **RedSS** \- The student or the principal?

 **hikora** \- Well, he's going to have to work really hard to get them to like him.

 **Frwt** \- He's trying to break apart Class E by taking away the one that keeps them together. If he manages to keep Nagisa in Class A, that's a bonus as well.

 **poppykiller** \- Thank you! I'm glad you liked that part.

 **Silver Celestia** \- A shame about the principal and Asano. At least Class E will help take him down a notch.

 **A Little Life** \- The student or the principal?

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

Asano stood outside E Class' classroom, contemplating his decision. It was something incredibly stupid. he had never done before, and he hoped wouldn't have to do again.

He was going to go against his father.

* * *

Nagisa looked out the window at the mountainside that held his former class. He didn't have to pay attention to the class. Apparently, despite how slow and stupid Class E was supposed to be, they were three months ahead of Class A, even the best students.

The blue haired boy turned back to the teacher who was rushing the lesson and holding up books to read. He noticed a lack of books that were related to the subject that Korosensei would have added to the reading list.

 _We've done all this already._ Nagisa sighed then looked back at the mountainside. _I wish I was back with everyone._

* * *

Asano slowly knocked on the door of the classroom.

"Yes-Who are you?" A blonde woman and asked looking down at him. Next to her, there was a sharp dressed man that also studied him. Asano remembered seeing the two of them at the school ceremony.

"I'm here to talk to Class E." The man stared at him incredulous, while the woman looked at hime surprised. "I'm going to ask them for help in getting Nagisa back to Class E."

"I'd be careful." The woman warned. "Ever since Nagisa left, they haven't been that open."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Okay then." The woman opened the door wider so he could walk through. "Good luck in there."

* * *

Asano knocked on the door of the classroom, unnerved when any form of speaking ceased.

A green haired girl opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you with the Nagisa problem."

The door opened and instead of the green hair girl it was now a red haired boy, Karma. He dragged him into the classroom and threw him to one of the other students there in the room. It was at moment Asano realized that if he didn't convince Class E to help him, he might not leave the classroom in one piece.

"This better be good, Asano." The boy said.

"It is." Asano smiled. "It'll help you get Nagisa back."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
